


The Tale of The Cocket

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cocket pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: A Fanfic about *Cocket Pharah*





	

Fareeha stumbled back to her base after a long day at work. The raptora armor on her felt quite heavy, but she knew she couldn’t take it off this she was in her room. She passed McCree, who could clearly see Fareeha was suffering, exhausted and worn

                “Dude why wont you jus take off ur armor, like that thing looks so heavy, why do you always wear it??? You know, ive never seen you without ur armor on” McCree said.

                “UMM..” Fareeha began. She normally had a great excuse to use at hand, but the was so tired now she had a hard time thinking of one. “becaussee.. you never know when you gotta be ready! For battle! Right :^) haha” Fareeha made up on the spot. She lived a rather hard life. She could never reveal the *real* reason she could not take off ther armor in public.

                Fareeha arrived at her home base and plonked herself down on the floor, because she ws really tired.  She then proceeded to finally take off her raptora armor, and got did it feel nice to have her body out of it. She gently slid off her right leg armor, in which she also always has her 17 inch cocked tucked in. After a long day her cocket was finally free again. *God* did she wish she didn’t have to hide it in her armor. All Fareeha ever wanted was for her cocket to be free. But damn no one even knows about it, shes afraid of telling anyone because its scary!

                “knock knock. Um helo?” there was noice at her door. Oh no, Fareeha forgot that she invited dr Ziegler over, to do a medical checkup. Dr zielgler’s office was being renovated so she had to visit her patients at their places. OH SHIT Fareeha thought. She always wore the baggiest leggings to doctors appointments so no one knew she had a giant cock, but underneath her raptora armor she just had boxers.

                “its open as normally, isn’t it???” Dr Ziegleer said as she slightly opened the door.

                “umm yahh just one secc” Fareeha begged as she tried to lean over herself while sitting as much as she could to hide her massive cock. “its fine Dr Ziegler”

                “ok” Dr Ziegler said. “oh and call me just Angela”. “lel ok um… angela” Fareeha said. She had always the biggest cummies for Dr Ziegler, and to think that she feels close enough to let her call her by her first name really excites her. She hadn’t seen her in a while, and seeing her again walk through the door kinda turned Fareeha on. OH GOD NO!!! Her cock was not allowed to get hard!! Because itd be even more obvious!! She quickly pulled a pillow over her lap.

                Angela sat down next to her, and began examining her hands, because Fareeha was complaining about her tendons in her wrists lately. Probably from the effort and hard work it takes for Fareeha to beat her meat, but she never mentioned that to the doctors.

                “hmm” angela said. “u should take care of ur hands more, don’t try to lift heavy things as much. Idk what ur doing w them, but u should give ur hands a rest. Ill write u a note for work if u need me to??” she suggested. Fareeha was zoning out because she was mesmerized by how hot Angela is. She couldn’t help but let her dick grow hard.

                “um, okay.. uhhh… sure” Fareeha mumbeled.

                “Um.. Fareeha?” Angela asked concerned, while obviously blushing. She was looking down at Fareehas lap. “is that… normal??? Is this something we need to discuss? “ Angela looks curiously at the massive bulge on fareehas lap, and gently placed her hand on it to see if it was some kind of bump or abnormality, or what she actually thought it was.

                “uh HH WHAT??? OH, NO THAT’S UM NORMAL THAT’S JUST ME UUHH” Fareeha spilled as she suddenly was brought out of her trance by angelas touch, confused as fuck. She was so embarrassed.  Angela frowned and growed red. Indeed as the thought, the enormous massive buldge in Fareehas boxers was apparently her *cock* .

                After a moment, Fareeha noticed Angela still had her hand on her cock. “ummm???” Fareeha mumbeled, not knowing what to actually say.

                “do you mind if, I examined it??? Ive never seen a cock quite this big before, this is unusual” Angela said. “for ummm, doctor… research purposes.” She quickly added.

                Fareeha barely nodded as she felt Angelas hands pull her boxers down a bit. Fareeha ws quite surprised at the massive expansion of the cocket. Its been quite a while shes felt this turned on. Angela began gently rubbing the massive, 17 inch cocket along, humming soflty.

                “umm, im just examining, taking mental notes” Angela excused herself. Fareeha felt the taddest awkward. She felt this was suggestive, and she wanted to lean in and start kissing Angela , but she wasn’t sure it was appropriate at the moment. Although as Angelas examining hands grew tighter in grip, Fareeha couldn’t help herself, and she leaned over and kissed her, solfty moaning.

                Angela looked pleasantly surprised. She gently smiled. “I was waiting to see how much it took for you to start moaning. Part of my doctors research, ahem” kissing her back.

                Suddenly Angela hopped over and straddled herself over Fareehas massive cocket and started very aggressively grinding on it. Fareeha was in heaven.

                “Angela, you don’t think this is like, weird?? My massice cock?? Are you like… into it?”

                “mm, I guess so. ” Angela said “well at least im not a furry” She added.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk for my friend Bee  
> thenks for reading


End file.
